


Having The Bun

by Grizzlyfag



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizzlyfag/pseuds/Grizzlyfag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little oneshot that was written due to an unnatural amount of focus on being the bun. Having the bun is perfectly fine too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having The Bun

**10:00 PM**

 

Your apartment is generally quiet. Housing two engineers, an accountant, and a creative writing major doesn’t exactly make your place party central. Tonight is different, however. Tonight, the sound of soft giggling and the scrabbling of tiny paws on carpet echo through the house, followed by your own booming laugh and equally-loud stride.

 

You press open the door to your room, squinting against the darkness and letting a low growl slip free from your throat. While you’re no canine, you can smell him clear as day. Your hand hovers over the light switch as you make your way into the room, flicking it on at the last possible moment. As you flash your teeth in a feral grin, you reach out with your unsheathed claws towards…

 

An empty chair. Surprised, you begin to turn, but you’re too late. The rabbit has struck from behind your gloriously difficult-to-groom mane, launching himself from atop his bunk bed like a bunny-sized ballistic missile. You feel his slim arms lock around you as he swings around your neck, hanging against your chest as he peppers your jaw with his tiny kisses.

 

You can’t help but laugh; the big bad bun outwitted the scary predator yet again. One of your paws slips up to support his weight as the other fiddles with your waistband; it’s been a long day, and you’re sure your bunny won’t mind continuing this from a prone position.

 

You flop down against the mattress, feeling his body bounce slightly with the impact, and grin lazily up at him. As you bend a leg up to work your sock free, he gives you a tap on the nose and mockingly asks if you’ve brushed your teeth tonight. You smile, giving him a good view of those pearly-white chompers, then decide that that’s not enough. He needs a closer inspection.

 

And so you curl your gums over your lips, careful to avoid leaving any teeth exposed, and gently take the rabbit’s head in your mouth. His result is electric: those tiny paws press up against your face as he tries to pull back, muffled objections echoing from between your jaws. You release him after a second, grinning wide; despite his complaints, you can tell by his twitching tail that he enjoyed it more than he’d admit.

 

Sadly, you don’t have time to play with your bun any longer. You both have morning classes (him in Advanced Writer’s Comp and you in Material Sciences II), and it’s already far past your bedtime. And so you merely reach out with one large paw, flicking the light back off and settling down against your pillow. The other paw, of course, lays lightly on the small of your rabbit's back, rising and falling with his breath. Normally, you’d push him away from your face and tease him about his carrot breath, but something’s different tonight. Tonight, you’re content to merely lay there, the soft, earthy scent filling your thoughts as you drift away into dreams.

  
  
  


**2:30 AM**

 

A sudden blow to the gut rouses you out of your peaceful slumbers. Your eyes flick open, adjusting to the darkness as you bare your teeth in a feral snarl. The smaller body beneath you squirms, tiny paws batting at your body as those feet wind back for another kick. You quickly roll away from the oncoming blow, running out of mattress and falling onto the floor with a thud. A confused groan leaves your lips as you fumble for the light switch. The harsh light reveals your friend on all fours, eyes wide and ears back against his head. As you squint toward his face, a sheepish smile spreads across his mouth and his ears tint pink.

 

Rubbing over the spot where he’d planted his feet, you clamber to a kneeling position, resting your elbows on the mattress and leaning in towards him. The rabbit hesitantly reaches out, running a paw through your mane, then presses his muzzle to your forehead. He murmurs an apology even as you shake your head, climbing back into your bed and groping for the light once more.

 

This has happened before. You always did tend to roll over in your sleep, and ever since you and your rabbit had begun sharing a room, a bed, and a romance, there have been times when you’ve woken to a freaked-out rabbit trying to push your bulk off of him. Luckily, since you’ve done this before, you know exactly what’s needed next.

 

And so you give the rabbit’s ears a gentle tug, one arm curling around his waist as you hug him against your chest. For his part, he squirms up into your fur, his soft lips pressing against your muzzle in an apologetic smooch. As he murmurs something about his “big scary sabertooth”, you can’t help but chuckle; despite his fight-or-flight instincts kicking in less than a minute ago, he can’t seem to get enough of you.

 

Nor you of him. Those small, delicate paws know just where to scratch within your mane, and the loving kisses don’t hurt either. His ears flick up in delight as your chest vibrates, a proud smile appearing on his face. With his big kitty purring happily, your bunnyboy relaxes back against you, ears flopping over your face in one last teasing gesture.

 

And so it is that the two of you drift back to dreams, a pair of matching smiles on your muzzles. Predator and prey lie together under the soft fabric of the sheets; while tomorrow still lies behind the gray veil of unpredictability, you two know one thing: Tonight, you will be safe, and warm, and loved.


End file.
